Reach For Me
by EdwardCullenIsMyLove
Summary: Edward and Bella hate each other. What happens when they are paired together for a romantic project? Will sparks fly? Suck at summaries. Please give it a try. ALL HUMAN. AU. Rated T for language. Twists & Turns included. Hope you like it. RxR, please! :
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the hallway to meet Alice at her locker, it was a usual for me. Rose and Alice were my best friends since high school began, and when I'd moved to Forks after my mother, Renee, had passed away from cancer.

I'd met Alice and her brother Emmett and Edward Cullen- and don't mind me hating Edward out of everyone, there wasn't one day he was nice to me in the past three years., instead of being a snob and pissed me off everyday. Not to mention, he's a player and that was yet another reason for me to hate him. But, unfortunately, I had to deal with him since he was one of the Cullens, so I saw them everyday- and then were the Hale's; Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they were twins. Jasper and Alice had began dating last year, whereas Emmett and Rosalie began from freshman year.

I reached Alice and Rosalie, and as usual Alice was grinning at me- although a little too widely today. Should I be scared?

"Hey, guys," I said, ignoring what new gossip Alice had for me.

"Hey, Bella." Rose smiled.

"Guess what, Bella!" Alice began to jump up and down.

I chuckled as Rosalie rolled her eyes at her. "Okay, seriously, Bella! This is good news!" she chirped.

I looked at her trying my best to be serious. "What?"

"Okay, first- the serious thing isn't working, Bella! Two- You're totally allowed to sleepover for the month Charlie's gone for his business trip and Rose and Jazzy are coming, too! We'll go pick up your things from your house tonight, and then we'll go straight to my house! And, third-" A weird look flashed in her eyes. It looked like she was about to scream on the top of her lungs. Oh no. "Jim Thompson is totally going to ask you out soon. You know he's been crushing on you since last year!"

Jim has been one of my good friends and I do admit he's pretty hot! He plays on the football team with Emmett, and he's a great guy... but I never assumed a guy like him would ever fall for a plain girl- and not to mention, klutz- like me. I still don't!

"Alice!" I hissed. "He doesn't like me!" Alice and Rose shook their heads and sighed. "Not you, too, Rose!" I whined.

Rose had always defended me when Alice or anyone else teased me about Jim, but now Alice had gotten to her like everyone else. Darn.

"Sorry, Bella! He really does." Was Rosalie's great reply. She looked at me apologetically and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's okay, Rose. Anyways, I'll see you guys at lunch." I waved at them, walking away to class. They shouted their goodbyes back, but it was mostly Alice I could hear.

I had English this period, first thing in the morning. I always sat beside Jim, if we had any classes together and he never complained.

I walked inside and my eyes fell on Jim- he sat at our desk beside the window, as usual- Jim and I waved at each other and I walked over and took my seat beside him. "Hey, Bells." Jim grinned.

"Hi, Jim." I replied, returning his grin.

"So, Bella, I uh-" his warm hand grabbed mine over the desk. "was wondering if yo-" he was cut off by Mr. Banner's loud "Good morning, children!" greeting he said every morning. And for the first time, instead of being annoyed by Mr. Banner, I was glad. What if Jim was going to ask me out? I do like Jim, yes, but why me? I'm so plain and boring. For some reason, I never pictured Jim to be my boyfriend, or anyone I hold that special relationship with; we're great friends and that's all and I never saw our relationship as anything more than that... Did I?

"Today we'll be starting a partner project, class. The partners will be randomly picked together; a male and a female." Mr. Banner held a blue and a red hat in his hands. "Everyone get out a piece of paper and write your names on it. Please do not fold them! When you're done, come drop it in the hats. Girls, you will be the red hat and boys will be the blue. Understood? Okay, you all may proceed."

Jim let go of my hand I hadn't realized he'd still been holding. Everyone followed the procedure and dropped their name slips in the hats. Mr. Banner began picking out names from each hat, as well as reading and recording the partners.

Most of the class had been paired up already, except for some; including Jim and I.  
Banner reached in the red hat and pulled out a slip. "Isabella Swan, and" he reached in the blue hat. I prayed for my partner to be Jim, because who ever was left wasn't really someone I'd want to cope with; and one of them included Edward. Oh, especially not him! "Edward Cullen!" Banner announced. My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide with shock.

Clearly, I jinx myself. I wished not for Edward Cullen to be my partner, but of course, I jinxed myself! Great!

Jims hand covered mine again and he gave my hand a tight squeeze. "It'll be okay, Bella." he whispered to me. I nodded silently, but I knew it wouldn't be. The last few of the partners were announced, which included: Ben and Angela, Mike and Jessica, Lauren and Tyler, and Eric and Tanya.

"Now, unfortunately, there is only one boy left and no girl. But it's all good, because there will be one team with three- but that team will have an extra task to do in the project, to be fair." Banner picked out the last name, which we all knew was Jim. He was the only one who hadn't been called up yet. "Jim, you will be with..." Banner looked at his list of all the partners. My heart pounded in my chest- couldn't he just pick one already! "Bella and Edward." It was announced. Jim and I both sighed, relieved. Again, Jim squeezed my hand- harder than before.

The lesson continued and we were handed a package that included materials for the project. It was a video project. Each team got scripts; Mr. Banner had found these on the internet and they were skits. Every team had to act them out and video tape them. This project would take a month. Yay! A month of torture.

First- I didn't like cameras.

Second- Edward was in the team.

and Third- Neither Edward or Jim liked each other, so it'd be much harder to work with.

I browsed through the script my team had gotten. It was called "Forbidden Love" Just what

I need, a lovey-dovey skit to act out with my foe and best friend. Lovely!

"Wow. This is so cheesy." Jim laughed beside me.

I returned his laugh. "Tell me about it."

A pile of books slapped on the empty space of a table in front of me. I looked up to see an annoyed Edward sitting inches away from me.

"It's the last project of the year and I have to spend it with you losers." Edward hissed.

"Go join someone else then!" I snapped at him. It wasn't like we picked this, either. What a snob!

"I can't Swan, we have extra scenes." He said bitterly.

I scoffed and looked at Jim. "When will we start filming this?" He asked.

"I don't know. Banner still has to tell us." I replied.

I guess Banner had heard us, because it didn't take him two minutes till he responded to several questions. "Class, you will begin filming tomorrow, but we only have this week to film in class. If you finish it- which is highly impossible- then that is great. Otherwise, you and your partners will have to figure it out to do so elsewhere, and it cannot be during school hours. And yes, you may provide props for yourself; make it look as real as possible. This will be due in three weeks of time, use it wisely!"

"Waste of my time." Edward scoffed.

"Then fucking go find another group-" Jim cut me off.

"Edward, if you want to get a bag grade and fail the last year of high school, then be it." Edward grimaced as Jim said this. We did only have a couple months before high school ended and we started with our own lives. It was only a matter of time- nothing else. Just a couple more months till this was over.

"Fine." Edward grumbled. "I'll cope."

He looked at me with a piercing look, but I was too angry to tolerate that. I ignored him and looked away. Yup! A month of pure torture, all right.

"Class dismissed! We will be outside in the parking lot tomorrow for a meeting!" Banner announced.

Edward ran out of the class room as soon as Banner finished his sentence... and I couldn't be happier. Just the sight of him pissed me off!

**All right.. This is my first Fic guys.. so I hope you like it! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my bed with nothing to do, and it was only seven-thirty p.m.

I'd already had my dinner with Charlie, not to mention all my homework was done, too. So I decided to read some of the "Forbidden Love" story my group had gotten today.

I grabbed the package and flipped the page open to a random page.

There were three main characters in the story:

Gabriel- the girl.

Mark- the hero.

and; Nick- the villan.

Considering there was only one girl, I had to play it- obviously! I read over the scenes and tried to memorize some of the lines.

_Gabriel and Mark are eloping in the woods. They are holding hands._

_GABRIEL:  
Oh, Mark. What if we don't make it? He's already after us!_

_MARK:  
Relax, love, we'll make it. Nick won't catch us!_

_GABRIEL:  
I...I love you, Mark._

_MARK:  
No. Don't you do this, Gab! Don't say goodbye! This isn't goodbye! We'll find a way to escape these woods. I won't let anyone hurt you. Never, Gabby. Never! You listen to me now, Gabriel Thomas! We were meant to be together, so don't you dare fucking say goodbye!_

_A twig snapped from behind, causing Gabriel to jump. A whimper escaped from her mouth as Mark took her in the embrace._

_GABRIEL:  
I don't want to lose you, Mark. You're all I have left now._

_MARK:  
Neither do I, Gab. Neither do I._

_VOICE (in background):  
I can hear you, fools! And, no, you won't escape! I've got you all trapped!_

_A mysterious snicker is heard echo in the woods. Gabriel and Mark search the woods, scared._

I flipped back some pages. I was too far into the script and I didn't know what had caused them to elope, and why the character, Nick was after him. I landed on page 45 and began reading from the top.

_GABRIEL:  
If you don't want to do this, the get lost, Mark!_

_MARK:  
I need a good grade, Thomas!_

_GABRIEL:  
Then do some god-damn work!_

_NICK:  
Quit it, you two! Come on! We're here to work, not bicker at each other!_

_Gabriel and Mark stare at each other intensely with angry eyes. They both scoff and turn their heads in the other directions._

Again, I flipped pages. This scene reminded me too much of Edward Cullen. I shuddered at the thought. I landed on page 89 and began to read from the middle.

_Gabriel stood in the woods, facing Mark. They both looked deeply into each others eyes, as Nick approached them._

_NICK:  
Hey, guys, guess what..._

_Nick freezes into place, trailing off mid-sentence. He doesn't believe his senses. Neither Mark or Gabriel hear him enter._

_MARK:  
I...I know I've been a real jerk and a stupid idiot for all these years, Gabby. But...I realized that...that I love you. Will...you be my girl?_

_Gabriel smiles at Mark. Her cheeks reflecting a light rose color. She looks up at Mark from under her lashes._

_GABRIEL:  
I will... and, I... I love you, too, Mark. I don't know when or how it happened. But I do! Truly, I do!_

_Mark takes Gabriels face in his hands and leans in-_

"BELLS? JIM'S HERE!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. Finally I found a nice scene, and I had to be interrupted.

I sighed, chuckling at how dorky I was. I dropped the book on my bed and ran downstairs.

"Jim!" I smiled. He smiled widely at me. He seemed a little too happy today; I don't think I've ever seen Jim this ecstatic before. Hmm...

Jim and I walked to the kitchen, leaving Charlie in the living room, he was watching his game. Of course.

"What's up, Jim? How come you're here so late?" I asked.

"I, uh, needed to ask you something really important." He replied nervously.

Oh crap, this better not- "Bells? Will you... will you be my girlfriend?" Jim blushed.

I froze in my place. I was so not ready for this yet; though I'd been expecting it, yes, but not so soon! This was absurd.

"I..." What could I say to him? I froze on the first word. Jim's looked at me confusedly.

"Well?" He asked, reaching forward. He grabbed my hands in his and locked our fingers together. "Bella, you know I've liked you since so long. I couldn't wait any longer. You're my best friend and... I... I love you, Bells. Always have." He looked deeply into my eyes, as if he were searching for a reply in there somewhere. He never left my gaze, though I looked to the ground. I could feel his eyes watching me intently.

"I...I love you, too, Jim!" I choked, looking up at him. His face lit up and he grinned at me intently. I stopped him from pulling me into a hug; I wasn't finished yet. "But not that way."

He dropped my hands and he gasped. "Wha-What?"

"You're my best friend, Jim. Yes, I do love you... but only as a friend. Yes, I think you're hot and everything, but I never saw anything between us, Jim. Honestly. I'm... I'm so sorry."

His expression changed from shocked to pain to anger. I heard his teeth clamp together and to my surprise; Jim stomped out the door, without saying a word. And somehow... this felt like the end of our friendship. But, I hoped it wouldn't be. I couldn't lose Jim; not after this. Not now.

Neither Charlie or I spoke that night. He'd obviously heard what had happened, and knew I wasn't going to talk about it. I silently walked to my room after minutes passed. Of course, I cried. This couldn't possibly come between our friendship. We were still friends... right?

I grabbed my phone and sent him a message, apologizing.

He messaged back saying "It was my fault."

**(**A/N: Bella is in **Bold**. Jim is in _Italics_.**)**

_It was my fault._

**No. It wasn't. I'm sorry, Jim. I didn't mean for it to happen like that.**

_Stop saying sorry, Bells. Anyways, what's up. Lets pretend that never happened, okay?_

**I'd love that. Nothing... I was just going over the "Forbidden Love" script. You?**

_Oh, yeah. Same. Did you reach the part where they're all cheesy admitting their love to each other? And Nick is there? Hahahaahaha. Too funny!!_

**Hm... yeah, hilarious.**

_You... LIKE that, Bells? Don't lie- I know you do._

**You know I'm a sucker for stuff like that. Hahah. Especially happy endings. :)**

_Haha. Yeah. Anyways, what are we gonna do about the Edward thing tomorrow?_

**I don't know. I don't really wanna think of him right now... ever. He pisses me off! =/**

_Yeah, I know. Sorry. Hmm.... so, we're gonna start filming tomorrow. And you're obviously Gabriel. Whom should I be?_

**I don't know... pick whatever. :)**

We basically messaged each other all night, until I fell asleep at an unknown hour. The conversation wasn't too long, though. He replied after every fifteen minutes. I was tired of waiting so long...

I didn't wait for his reply after I'd sent him the last text. I'd find out about his character tomorrow, I guess.

But... Is that why he asked me out? Maybe? Could be? So he could play the role of Mark in the script? Or was it just becaue he liked me? Or both? I guess I'll find out tomorrow....

**Thanks for the review guys! Hope you liked the chapter . =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone met up in the parking lot for English this morning, but Jim wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was at school for sure, I'd seen his car here. Where could he be? "Everyone stand with your partners." Banner announced. I forcefully walked towards Cullen, who looked at me weirdly. I ignored him.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Cullen asked bitterly. I looked at him, confused.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Don't act like you guys aren't going out, Swan. Everybody knows!" He spat at me.

I scoffed, looking away. How dare he start such rumours? "One partner come here and collect your cameras." Banner yelled.

Without a word, I walked towards Banner and stood in front of the table he was at. "Alright, Miss Swan. You, Jim and Edward's camera." He handed me a heavy, expensive camcorder. "Look after it, Miss Swan. You don't want to pay for anything that happens to it, hmm?"

I nodded carelessly. The weight of the camera was taken off my hands; the camera merely disappeared from my palm. I looked up and found Jim holding the camera. I wanted to smile, but instead I feared him, suddenly. His face had anger written all over his face. He scoweled at me and stalked off towards where Edward stood. I followed and stood between Jim and Edward, though I was facing Jim.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jim.

He looked at me fiercely. "Everything about you." He spat.

"What do you mean?" I asked, startled.

"Stay out of my way, Swan." He said angrily. I felt a lump rise in my throat. Did he not want me as a friend anymore? Not even a little in his life? What was up with all those lies last night, then?

"What are you talking about?" My voice trembled.

"I'm saying our friendship is over."

Tears weld up in my eyes and I held them back from letting them flow down my cheeks. I couldn't cry here. Not in front of my ex-best friend and foe. Not now. Not here.

"Relax, I was just kidding, Bells." Jim chuckled. My eyes narrowed and I looked at him with angry eyes. How could he?!

"Great job, Thompson." Edward said. And for some reason, his voice sounded... sympathetic. Something that never happened before. Weird.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know you'd cry over that." Jim gasped. So, I suppose the tears had began to overflow- great!

Without uttering a word, I stepped away from them and headed back towards the building. I heard footsteps follow behind me. "I'm sorry, Bella!" Jim yelled after me. I walked faster and reached my locker. He caught up to me, though. I ignored him, jerking my locker open and grabbing my car keys.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Jim asked. I slammed my locker and stepped away, heading back towards the door. He stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"Move." I said.

"I'm sorry, Bells. It was a prank." he pouted. I looked up at him angrily.

"A prank?!" I spat. "My foot."

"Listen to me, Bells. Please, I'm sorry." He grabbed my waist. I jerked away from him, and pushed him away from me. My path was clear.

"Leave me alone." Were my last words to him before I stalked off to the parking lot. I spotted Edward standing in the same place, watching me as I walked past him and to my truck. I looked away once I sat inside my truck and the engine roared to life.

"Don't do it." A velvety voice said. I turned my head to Edward. "It was a joke."

"Hysterical." I commented.

"Bella, he's sorry. Give the guy a break."

"Don't tell me what to do, Edward." It had been the first time in three years, since we both had spoken to each other with our first names, instead of "Cullen" or "Swan". Surprising as it may be, I liked it.

"He only did that to get back at you for rejecting him last night."

"And how do you know about that?" Was it already in the newspapers? Ha-ha.

"This morning when I said 'where is your boyfriend' it was a part of the plan. See, Jim called me after you rejected him. He wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine." Edward smirked.

"Get out of the way." I simply replied. It wasn't like I rejected him on purpose. Was a rejection supposed to have punishment?!

"Where are you going to go?"

"What do you care?!" I said bitterly. "I'll be back by the end of the period." It wasn't like I'd miss my classes because of this not-so-funny prank.

"We'll be here. Banner might ask for you so hurry back, I guess." He stepped back. It shocked me how nice Edward was being today... though he was involved in the prank, but still. Maybe deep down, he was a great person. But why'd he hate me so much?

Regardless, I reversed and accelerated, heading towards a blank road. I didn't know where I was going to go... but I needed time to think.

***

**EPOV**

Believe it or not, I loved Bella. It killed me to act like I hated her repeatedly. Three years had passed and today was the day I had to crack?

I wasn't right for her... for anyone. I still fear my past would come haunting me if I admitted my love to her, or anyone. He'd be watching...

I couldn't believe what Jim had done to Bella. He told me he hated her now... but he'd "suck up to her" and break her heart when she falls for him. Son of a bi-

"Thanks, Cullen!" Jim grinned widely.

I looked at him. "Whatever." I said, simply.

"Where did she go, by the way?" He looked amused.

"I don't know." I spat, walking past him and sitting in my Volvo. I had to follow Bella, but I had to be sneaky about it.

I reached Bella in less than fifteen minutes. She hadn't gone too far, but to my surprise, she drove fast today- faster than usual. At least 90 km/h, I assumed.

But when I reached her, the truck wasn't running. In face, the door to the drivers side was open, and the truck stood just beside the trees. I saw a shadow pass beside her truck, and the door opened wider. Then I finally saw it; it was Bella being carried out of her truck. I saw blood smeared on her beautiful face.

Quickly, I got out of my car and ran towards the boy who carried my Bella. "Wait!" I called after him. He stopped and turned to look at me with a confused expression. I ran further, and finally reached them.

"Do you know her?" The boy asked. He looked no older than sixteen or seventeen- our age, though he seemed much too familiar.

"She's my friend." I said, reaching for her.

He stepped back. "How can I trust you?" the boy snarled at me.

He had no right to ask me that! "I've known her for over three years. She's very close to me and my family, so back off!" I spat, angrily.

He handed my Bella back to me then and shot me an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just wanted her to be safe and in the right hands. I'm Jacob- Bella's old family friend." he told me. Bella never mentioned any Jacob before. Weird. Was she hiding something? Maybe...

Regardless of the fact if he was lying or not, I nodded in agreement. "I have to take her to the hospital." I stated. He nodded back saying he'd follow. I couldn't care less. I simply went back to my Vlvo and gently placed Bella in the back seat. I saw Jacob sit in his Rabbit and signal me to go ahead.

He stayed behind me the whole way to the ER. I took Bella in my arms again and walked to the front desk. Jacob followed behind me, silently. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, please," I said hurridly.

"Edward?" a familiar voice called. I turned to look at my father- who now walked in my direction- look at me with an unreadable expression. He eyes Bella and his expression changed to worry in the blink of an eye. "Oh, dear. What happened?" Carlisle asked, still eyeing Bella.

"I know!" Jacob called from behind me. We both turned to look at him. He looked ashamed and frowned deeply.

He better not have done this to her. If he did, so help me god...

**Whoo! You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the hits and reviews! Hope you liked this chapter =)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I was going the opposite direction as her, and her car was moving at a high speed. Her truck wobbled and I yelled for her to hit the breaks, through my window. Then I saw her struggle as I passed by her in my Rabbit. She looked at me, scared of her unknown outcome? It seemed as if she was trying to tell me something? I can't be sure. But then her truck hit the tree and she kind of hung out of the door. When I reached her, she was bleeding- as she is now. I was carrying her, when he-" Jacob pointed at me. "stopped me."

"Okay, questions can be saved for later. Let's get her in the room." Carlisle said. Bella was very special to all of us, especially Carlisle and Esme. She was like another daughter to them. A sister to Alice and Emmett, as well as Rose and Jasper. It killed me to deny my love for her and ignore and scowl at her every day for no reason. How I loathed my life right now!

Carlisle and I had to force Jacob to leave and head back home or where ever he was going to, or coming back from. He threatened to tell Charlie, but considering a town like Forks; it would probably be heard by everyone by tonight! So there was no excuse for him to stick to; nor were we going to buy any of it.

Bella was fine in the matter of two hours, though I had to face Carlisle's questions. I wasn't ready to face them yet. I couldn't tell them that their son was being watched every minute of every day for something he never did. They'd flip out! Yes, I'd been hiding the most important secret of my life from everyone, but it wasn't something I could share as gossip. I was living to save every single girl in Forks, or I wouldn't be here right now. I still don't understand why I was picked to be a victim in this crime. Why was I the one to live a life alone? To die alone? To never be able to love anyone- though I already did.

Why was this life forced upon me, and I wasn't allow to tell anyone? Who the fuck kept tabs on me anyway? I didn't even know the person...

It was lunch hour in school, and Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jazz had come to see Bella. They were talking to her while Carlisle and I were having a discussion about me, in his office.

"Would you like to explain yourself, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Explain what?" I played dumb.

"You hated Bella, didn't you? Then why are you concerned for her now, son? I'm not accusing, a father is concerned." Carlisle stated.

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, dad. I can't tell you anything." I admitted truthfully.

"Stop sending riddles, Edward. What have you been hiding?" Dammit! Why now!

"I'm not hiding anything. And, I don't know why I hated her- I just did, okay?" I snapped.

"Don't use that tone, young man." Carlisle warned.

"Sorry." I said, meaning it.

"Look, Edward. Maybe it's a stage or something; I couldn't be sure. But... don't hurt her. Now, would you please tell me how all this began?" He looked at me with his 'demanding-an-explanation' expression. Nobody could skip those...

"Jim Thompson called me last night saying Bella rejected him from being his girlfriend. He was mad about it and wanted to have a comeback... and I was an idiot enough to agree to it." I lied. More like _compelled_. "This morning, I didn't know he'd hurt Bella that bad. She started crying and got in her truck. Jim wanted that, he said he's suck up to her and break her heart and whatever. But anyways, I followed Bella and the Jacob guy told you the rest." I said, sheepishly.

Carlisle nodded, understanding. "The first stage of love is denial." he muttered under his breath.

"Truly it is," I replied without thinking. Our heads snapped up and we looked at each other, startled. "I mean, I, uh...I...gotta go." I reached for the doorknob.

"I know you love her son. But you better have a good reason to break her heart, if you plan on it. Go back to school now. I've called them and let them know of the situation. Bella wants to attend the rest of the day, and Rose and Alice will skip their classes to be with her. See you at home." Carlisle said simply. But the hidden message in his words was: _I aproove of you two. Don't hurt her, or you'll deal with the consequences._ And then the other 'cover-up' bull about attending school and what not. My father and his candy-wrapped words. Always working on us. Tsk tsk...

I walked back to Bella's room and saw everyone sitting down peacefully, just chatting like they would every day. I hated to interrupt, but had to. "Carlisle said to go back to school. But you don't have to-" I looked at Bella. "If you don't want to." It was the truth, no lies. Knowing Carlisle, he wouldn't want her to, but Bella had always been stubborn. I surprisingly loved and hated that about her. It seduced me, yet annoyed me sometimes. She would definitely be the death of me. I sighed to myself.

"We got the message already, Edward. But, thanks anyway." Alice said. She seemed angry at me, though she acted calm. I wondered why she didn't just spaz out on me right now. She did every other day. What was with everyone today?

I began walking outside the door, when Bella called after me. "Wait!" She yelled. I stopped and turned to face her, confused.

"Can I talk to you for a second... alone?" she blushed. Oh, how cute she looked right now. I wanted to smile at her so badly; but instead, I just ended up nodding once, stiffly.

Everyone exited the room, leaving us alone. She stood by the crook of the bed, whereas I stook frozen by the door.

"Did you get me here?" She asked, looking at me through wide eyes.

I nodded. "But some Jacob guy helped. He found you first. He said he was your old family friend, or something?" I sounded like such a loser right now. Ugh!

"Jacob? I-I don't know any Jacob?" her brows furrowed.

"Who cares." I muttered.

"Anyways, you said he found me first. Did you come after me?" Dammit, Bella and her questions. So wish I was a free bird right now. So I could just admit my love to her and apologize like what happens in a cliche love story. But mine was never to be existed...

"I, uh, yeah." My stupid mind couldn't possibly think of an excuse. What the eff!

"Thanks." She said. I looked at her, confused. Shouldn't she be angry? Yelling at me for stalking her? Asking me why I hate her so much again, like she's done many times all these years? _Don't be this sweet Bella... don't make me crack. It's bad for you, my love._ I thought to myself.

"Edward?" She said, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked foolishly.

"Just tell me why you hated me all these years. It's not like I want to hate you, it's because you make me act that way, because you're always so ignorant. If you don't like me, it's okay. But... why do you hate me so much?" Her voice seemed strained.

Really, I didn't need this today. But I couldn't refuse now. I had to admit the truth... maybe not fully, but at least what she wants to hear. "I don't hate you, Bella. Please understand that. I'm sorry for being a big jerk all these years. I'm an idiot! I don't hate you."

"So we're friends then?" She asked. How could she be so nice? Snap out of it Bella, my monster won't spare you! Get the clues, Bella. Understand the clues!

"If you want us to be." Big mistake! Huge mistake! Dammit, I wish I could take those words back!

She smiled at me, making me forget all my troubles. I hadn't seen her smile in so long- she looked like an angel fallen from heaven.

"I'd like that." She whispered.

I nodded in agreement, not wanting to say anything foolish again. We stared at each other for several minutes in silence, just gazing deeply in each other's eyes. But I was interrupted by a ticklish feeling on my hip. My cell phone was ringing. I jumped a little, startled.

I reached for my pocket and took out the phone. I flipped it open and stared at the tiny screen which displayed _1 message recieved._

I pressed the middle button on the cell phone, and the message displayed.

_You disobeyed, Edward. If you'd like to save Isabella dear, step outside the building in five minutes. There will be a note. Follow it!_

My eyes widened with shock. Fucking tracker! Without a though, I muttered "I have to leave." and nearly ran down the hallway.

**Hahah. Sorry about the cliff hanger ;) But I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for the previous reviews everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I reached outside the building and my cell phone buzzed again. Another message.

_Go to your car, and a note will be waiting for you. Follow it!_

I did as commanded. I was the one who was damned to this life; I couldn't do anything else _but_ obey it.

I reached my car and spotted the note in my seat. Quickly, I unlocked the door and picked up the crumpled peice of paper. It read:

_Edward, Edward, Edward._

_Don't even try to disobey again, child. I've given you this life; and I can take it away in a snap! __Of course, not biologically, but that's another story. __Now: You must return to hating everyone as told, and especially your dear Isabella. Any more talks you have with her, brings her closer to her death. And not to mention yours, too, Edward._

_You know what you must do. But first, I'm sure you'd like to know we've met? I know you're tempted to figure out who's done this to you. But, you've already met me, fool! Guess who this is. Want me to leave clues? Alright..._

_Clue 1: Carlisle's enemy..._

Carlisle's enemy?! Carlisle didn't _have_ any enemies, how'd this one pop up? Stupid tracker thinks he's all that! I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs right now; I'd do anything to fucking kill this guy and free myself!

I sat in my car and slammed the door loudly. I started the engine, and drove off to an unknown place. I just needed to get out of Forks for a while... go somewhere that makes me calm. Screw that, I'd go anywhere! Anywhere away from Forks, for now.

**BPOV**

Alice and Jasper came in the room minnutes after Edward rushed out.

"Ready to go, Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded in response, though my head tried to find a reason why Edward would suddenly run out like that. I let the thought go, and walked to Alice and Jasper. "Emmett and Rose are already on their way to school. You'll come with us." she added.

I agreed and we all reached the school in time for our next class. Carlisle had asked Rose and Alice to attend all the classes with me for the day. It was like I was being babysat... they knew how much I hated that! Grr.

But what surprised me was that Edward was no where to be seen. And I was in biology and he was my lab partner. Where could he have gone? He did leave... but why didn't he come to school?

"Alice, do you know where Edward is?" I whispered. Alice cocked her head to the side and stared at me with her brows furrowed.

"You're friends now?" she asked. I nodded in response. "That's weird. He doesn't even hang out with _me_, and i'm his _sister_. I don't know what's with him. He was fine three years ago. Why's he all nice now, you know, like he used to be? All he's done is be an ass since high school started." Alice scoffed.

"Maybe... maybe he was hiding something? I don't know. But he said he never hated me, so, there's definitely something wrong. Don't you think?" It sounded logical. But I was concerned for Edward, suddenly. There _must_ be something he's hiding. I was sure of it.

Alice hmmed. "It could be possible. But, let that go for now." She walked with me and Rose to the last class; gym.

***

I was over at the Cullens house after school. I'd already informed Charlie and told him everything was fine. I hated the fact how news travelled so fast here. What if it was something personal and secretive?

Edward still wasn't here, which made me even more concerned. I had arrived with Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jazz would come on their own, they said. We all sat in the living room, and Rose and I watched Emmett play his video games. "DAMN!" Emmett would yell every now and then, which made Rose slap him on the head sometimes. Then he'd whine saying "Rose, you made me miss that."

Jasper ran through the door and reached us, panting. He looked panicked. "Jasper?" I asked. He looked like he had just lost something he loved. "What's wrong? Calm down. Where's Ali?" Rose asked after me.

"Alice..." He breathed. "She's... gone."

"WHAT!" Emmett shot up, throwing the video game remote to the floor. "This better not be a prank, Jasper!"

"It's not! Emmett, you know I love Alice. She's everything to me, why would I lie about something like this?!" Jasper snapped.

"What happened, though? Wasn't she coming with you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. But, my car stopped in the middle of the way here. I went to go check the engine and when I returned Alice wasn't there. Instead, I found this crumpled note." He reached in his pocket and brought out the note. Emmett took the note from him and read it aloud.

"He disobeyed. This will be his punishment. He better learn his lesson. Unless you want to see her dead." Rose and I gasped.

"What the hell does this mean?!" Emmett yelled. "Who the fuck is this!"

"I don't get it. Who disobeyed? What's going on?" I asked. This was absurd.

At just that instant, Edward walked in the living room, with his shoulders crouched. My eyes widened as I saw him; his face was covered in dirt and his clothes were stained. I looked closely at him, searching every inch of his face; something was different about him, and it wasn't the dirt.

I gasped aloud. I saw it. I noticed the blood on his right cheek. I searched his body and noticed his clothes were ripped from several places. Blood was smeared with the stain marks. "Wh-What happened?" I whispered. Emmett reached forward and planted his hands on Edwards shoulder. Edward groaned.

"What happened to you?" Emmett asked.

Edward stepped back, causing Emmett's hands to drop to his sides. He looked up at us with a pained expression. "D-Don't come near me." Edward said in a strained voice. "I'm a monster!" Footsteps approached near us. In the blink of an eye, someone ran past us. It was a blurr. Everyone turned and looked at Alice sobbing in Jasper's arms. What the hell?!

Emmett and Rose stepped closer to Alice and Jasper, whereas I turned to look at Edward- who wasn't there. I knew it was wrong to leave Alice like that, but something about Edward drew me to him. I had to go see if he was okay. After all, it was obvious Edward had saved Alice. But... how'd he know she was kidnapped? He wasn't even here to read the note...

I walked up the stairs and towards Edward's room. I heard a loud _thud_ come from the direction of his room. It was the last one on the floor. I slowly walked towards, hearing more noises along the way. I stood just outside the door, with my hand on the doorknob. Just as I was about to twist it and jerk the door open, I heard him talk. Perhaps on the phone? Yes.

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"I fucking obeyed! Leave me alone!"_

_"What do you want from me?!"_

I heard a loud gasp escape Edward's mouth. And he... he... _hissed_?!

_"Don't you dare fucking touch her!"_

And with that I heard something snap, followed by a grunt and another _thud_. The door snapped open and I flew inside, sliding across the floor.

Oh crap! Don't panick, Bella, don't panick! But how could I not panick? That conversation was probably something no one was supposed to hear! Shit, shit, shit!

"Bella?" Edward whispered, his eyes wide with shock. _God dammit!_

**Alright... not my best chapter! Had a little writer's block there. Hope it was still satisfying! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I had just reached Seattle when my cell phone buzzed. It was another text.

_If you want to save your beloved sister, go to this address._ My cell phone buzzed again.

The next text displayed where I had to go. And; with another buzz, came another text.

_Your family has been informed. But, don't worry. We didn't mention you._

WE?! More than one person was fucking keeping tabs on me? Lovely... I was living the life of a not-so-guilty criminal. Why did they have Alice, anyway? What had she done! Who the hell were these people!? Of course, buzzed with another text. Hah!

_Wondering why? Because you disobeyed, Edward! Now hurry off. You have just minutes worth of time. Or else it's "Bye-bye, Alice."_

I slammed my fists on the steering wheel. I'm fucking going to _kill_ these people!

***

I reached a building which was still being made. It was somewhere around an area in Forks I'd never been to. It was called "La Push". Apparently it was a Quiliute place; where all the aboriginals resided. But I'd never been here... nor had I ever heard of the place.

The building was tacky and had dirt all around; inside and out. I walked inside the building and looked around. "Alice?" I called. I yelled her name repeatedly and it echoed throughout the hollow building. I heard a muffled screaming. "Alice!" I called urgently.

Whenever I called her name, the muffled screaming grew louder. I walked down to the basement of the building and finally spotted Alice. She was tied up in a chair, with tape on her mouth. I'm gonna murder those people! How dare they?!

I ran over as fast as I could and ripped out the tape from her face. She cried out in pain. "I'm sorry Alice." I said, untying her. "This is all my fault."

"Edward, no. It isn't." She whimpered. "WATCH OUT!" she screamed. I spun around to find a metal peice flying my way. I turned my head to the side and it knocked me over. I groaned as I fell to the floor beside Alice's feet.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. "Are you okay?"

I stood up, nodding and began to untie her again. I couldn't let anything stop me. She was my sister for crying out loud!

"H-How did you know I was here?" She asked once I got her up to her feet.

"This is no time for questions, Alice." I said urgently. And it wasn't; nor was I ready to face them. Not yet. "Can you run?" I asked.

She nodded rapidly. I grabbed her wrist and headed for the stairs in the hollow building. "Wait!" She called. We froze in the middle of the stairs. I looked back at her blank expression. "Do you hear that?" She asked. My brows pulled together as I tried to listen for a sound. Then I heard it, a loud beeping sound.

"Where is that coming from?" I asked. Alice just shrugged.

My cell phone buzzed again. Another fucking message. I flipped it open and clicked view to read the message.

_It's a bomb, fool! You have exactly 30 seconds now... or less._

"Oh, FUCK!" I screamed gripping her wrist tightly and heading for the door- which was now slowly closing. The beeping got louder by the second. God dammit! "DROP DOWN!" I yelled. She did as told and we both skidded out the little distance of the door. Saved. Yes!

Alice shot up, bawling. "Go to the car." I said simply, throwing her the keys.

"No. Get up, Edward. I'm not leaving without you. Why are you staying here anyways?" She cried.

"God dammit, Alice. The bomb will go off any second. GO!" I screamed, still laying on the ground. Alice started stepping back slowly, though her eyes remained fixed on my face.

I got up slowly when I heard a loud beep come from inside the building. My body froze as my eyes widened. "RUN, ALICE!" I screamed as I tried to move my body. But, I was too shocked to. A blast came from behind me, causing me to tumble down; I didn't know if Alice had ran or not, everything was such a blurr.

I felt a pait of hands grab my shoulders and I instantly hissed at the stinging pain. "Edward," Alice's trmbling voice sounded in my ear. She helped me up and I looked at her swollen face. I reached for her cheek, wiping away her tears but a new set rolled down.

"Story crying Alice. You're safe." I whispered.

"How did you find me?" She asked. Shit, she was never tired of asking questions, was she?!

I ignored her. "Let's get you home." I grabbed her arm and began to walk in the direction where I'd parked my car.

***

The ride home was silent, thankfully. Though I hated the sound of Alice crying. This was all my fault! Everything was happening because of me. What the heck was with me, anyway? Why'd I have to follow Bella? That Jacob guy could've taken her, anyway. Why'd I had to crack then? What the eff had gotten into me?! I was a sore loser. I disobey once in years, and this is what I get? My baby sister being kidnapped and nearly being killed by a bomb? I'll fucking kill that guy!

"We're here." I said simply, getting out of the car. I walked towards the front steps and Alice followed behind me. I kept an eye on Alice as we approached the living room. Everything went silent as we reached inside. Everyone turned to face us, with their eyes wide open.

Bella eyed my down, staring at me with a serene expression on her face. Seconds later she opened her mouth, gasping. "Wh-What happened?" she shuttered. Emmett walked over to my and planted his hands on my shoulders. I grunted.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Concern was written all over his face. I stepped back, causing his hands to fall back to his sides.

"D-Don't come near me." I warned. "I'm a monster!" And I was. All of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. If I wouldn't be alive right now, they'd be perfectly safe and sound, happy and moving on with their normal lives. No drama was needed from me! I was a monster, who couldn't do_anything_ to save his loved ones. I had no right to live. All I was doing was putting everyone's lives in more danger every day. Every fucking day! I loathed myself.

Alice ran past me so fast, I hardly saw it. She slammed into Jasper's chest and began bawling. I took my chance and walked upstairs to my room when everyone's eyes averted from me to Alice. Taking the fact of the psycopath that I was, I closed my door and began slamming everything to the floor. I didn't care what it was. I slammed down anything I laid my palms on. This was freaking insane! I couldn't handle living like this anymore- I just couldn't. I wanted to be free. I wanted to be able to do what a normal teenage high school boy did. But it was futile thinking and wishing things were different, now. I was chosen to be damned to this life and I had to live through it until the day I died- alone. I'd accepted it three years ago, there was no point trying to back out now. I'd already done too much damage then, and if I made mistakes again, it would possiblye be much, _much_ worser. And there was no way I could let that happen. Never.

My cell phone buzzed longer than usual. It was an unknown number calling. It was _him_. I flipped open my phone and immideately put it to my ear. Before I could say anything, a machine-line voice sounded.

"I hope that was punishment enough for you. Disobey again and you'll see what else we can do." the voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" I wanted to yell, but instead I spoke through my teeth.

"You had disobeyed. That was your punishment..." the machine-voice went on. Clearly, it was a taped message. But I was sure they'd been listening. Fucking assholes.

Knowing they'd be listening, my anger grew. "What do you want from me?!" I yelled.

"Another mistake leads you to losing Isabella Marie Swan." It went on.

I hissed. "Don't you dare fucking touch her!" I screamed. I'll rip them. I swear to god, I'll fucking rip their pathetic heads off! They couldn't do anything to my Bella. Dare they come near her, I swear I'll kill them or die trying. It was now that I decided I'd free myself from this trap. One way or another. Alive or dead. I'd free myself. Soon. Very soon.

"Goodbye." and with that, the line disconnected. I snapped my phone shut, and grunted loudly followed by my hands knocking over my lamp. I'd decided then it was time to confront everyone. Or at least some_one_. If not all, I had to tell at least one more person about this. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, anyone fuck. Just someone! Anyone!

I walked to the door and jerked it open. I stepped back as something- or someone- came flying inside, sliding across the floor. I turned my head to find Bella sitting just beside my bed. She looked up at me and her eyes grew wide with shock. Had she... had she been here the whole time? Had she heard me yell, throw stuff, and nearly scream at the top of my lungs? Was she... spying on me? _Why_?!

"Bella?" I whispered, my own eyes wide with shock.

**Hm... Not the best again, but hopefully the next will be better! Thanks for all the reviews =)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

She looked panicked. "Oh, I...uh, I... you... er," she stammered. I couldn't help but chuckle at her attempts. She sure knew how to make me happy- though she didn't know it herself.

"It's okay." I said. She looked up at me, conufused. "What did you hear? Can I please know? I won't bite."

She chuckled half-heartedly. "Just some noises and you yelling at someone. Probably over the phone." she admitted, biting her bottom lip.

I nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"Y-You're not mad? I just eavesdropped on you." She stood up and walking towards me.

I shook my head. "I'm not. I'm sorry you had to hear that, though. It wasn't meant for anyone to hear."

"I'm sorry." She frowned. I wanted to reach forward and take her in my arms, but instead I forced myself to stand there.

"It's no problem. Uh, did you, uh, need something?" I asked foolishly.

"You saved Alice." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"How'd you know she was kidnapped? You weren't here to read the note..." I panicked. Should I tell her? No. Do I trust her? More than myself. Should I? No.

My mind battled whether or not I'd tell her. I decided I couldn't. I chickened out. I panicked. I couldn't put her life in more danger than it already is. "I got a text." I said. It was the truth- I had gotten a text. But it wansn't the full truth- I was too much of a coward to tell anyone now. I couldn't bare Bella being taken away by those monsters! I don't know what they'd do to her... and I didn't want to imagine, either. It'd kill me.

"Oh." she looked disappointed.

"Yeah." I mumbled as our conversation died. We stood there in silence and our eyes locked. I didn't know how long it had been for us standing there silently and neither did I notice Bella's hand reach for my face and cup my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned my face into her hand. I could feel nothing but the love I had for her right now. Nothing else came to my mind, it was just Bella that I knew existed in my world. This may be the first and last time I'd get to see her so close to me like this, I was too selfish to let go.

My cell phone buzzed. Bloddy hell! Unwillingly, I opened my eyes to stare at her beautiful face- my angel was smiling at me. It took all of me to forefully remove my face from her hand and tear my eyes away from hers. She looked to the floor as soon as I'd stepped away, leaving her unhappy. But it wasn't right to continue it any longer, regardless.

I checked what was yet another message. _Tsk, tsk... how many times shall we warn you? Two more warnings; game over!_ It read.

"What is it?" Bella's sweet voice asked from behind me. I felt her warm hand softly touch my shoulder. I snapped my phone shut and spun around to face her.

"It'd be better if you'd stay away from me." I said bitterly.

"W-What?" She looked hurt. It felt like a knife is tearing through my chest seeing her like this. "I thought we were friends now. Are we not?"

"No." I said through my teeth. Tears weld up in her eyes. I forced myself to walk back into my room and slam the door shut behind her.

**BPOV**

I thought I'd felt a connection between Edward and I. Though he'd hated me in the past, I still always felt close to him- I just denied it, but I couldn't anymore. Even though he was always ignorant in the past three years, I'd still be sad when he won't be at school and such... and I never knew why.

But now, I do. I was, and am, insanely in love with Edward Cullen. I don't know how it happened, or why it did. I only knew one thing; Edward was my world. I was nothing without him. EVen when he teased or didn't tease me, my world always revolved around him and always will. But he keeps sending me mixed signals. One moment he likes me, the other he's back to hating me like he did all these years. I'd cosoled him just now, though it didn't take any words; but he walked away from me. He said it was better if I'd stay away from him. It killed me. I couldn't possible be able to do that. Not after this. Not after knowing I've always loved him.

Obviously, Edward was hiding a secret. From everyone! I was sure of it; and I vowed myself to get to the bottom of it. I know it'd be wrong, but I had a feeling he was searching for help. When our eyes had met just moments ago, I felt like he had a need of reaching out for help. To maybe free him from something? To help him escape his emotions? I didn't know what it was... but I knew he was hurting inside. And he just won't let it out. Why not? If it's something so bad, that may be killing him inside... why won't he just talk to someone about it?

"Bella?" I heard a concerned voice sound behind me. I turned to look at Jasper standing inches before me.

"Yeah?" I croaked, wiping off the tears I didn't know had rolled down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stepping forward.

"N-Nothing." I said too quickly.

"Did Edward...?" He asked.

"No." I lied. "I was just sad to see Alice like that." And I was. Sure it wasn't the full truth, but a part of it? I've never seen Alice like that ever before and it truly did hurt me to see her like that.

"Well, Alice wanted some company, Rose is there, do you mind..." he trailed off.

"No, no. Not at all. Is she okay?" I'd totally forgotten about Alice. What kind of a friend was I? Horrible!

"She's fine. She told us what happened. I have to talk to Edward... so I'll see you later. Thanks, Bella." He said, walking past me and knocking on Edward's door. I didn't wait for any sort of response from Edward, nor did I want to see one right now. I walked down the stairs and saw Alice giggling and laughing with Emmett and Rose on her side. Our pixie was back to normal. It's all we wanted.

**EPOV**

I slammed my door shut behind Bella. I took baby steps walking over to my window and sat on the floor, frowning. I heard Bella and Jasper talk outside, but didn't listen to the full conversation. Simply, I closed my eyes, hoping this would all still be a dream. A very long, devastating dream that I'd be woken from soon enough. But how could that every be possible? Hah.

"Edward?" I heard a soft voice call, soon followed by a hand pressing on my shoulder. My eyes flew open, shocked to see Jasper kneeling beside me, looking at me with an unreadable expression. "Dude, are you okay?"

I nodded stiffly in response to his question. I didn't feel the courage to find my voice and talk at the moment. I felt weak, helpless, I was a disgrace in this family! "You look miserable, man." Jasper commented. I smirked; I was far from miserable.

"Thanks for saving Alice. I owe you my life, man." I looked at him fiercely.

"Don't ever say that!" I warned.

Jaspers brows pulled together and he cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Fuck, don't crack now, Edward! "Nothing," I sighed looking blankly at the forest, "Nothing at all."

"Dude, I know about the tracker." He squeezed my shoulder. I looked at him with alerted eyes. What the fu-

"So do we." Bella's voice rang inside my head. Jasper and I turned in the direction of the door to find Bella, Alice, Emmett and Rose staring furiously at me. My body stiffened; This. Was. Deadful.

**Sorry for not being able to update sooner. And, sorry for all these horrible chapters! Writer blocks are annoying and hard to get rid of. I appreciate your reviews a lot. Thanks everyone! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"We know, dude." Emmett said from across the room. This had _got_ to be some kind of unknown not-so-funny prank! It couldn't be- how could they know? How'd they find out anyways? What's going on?!

"This came in the mail today, son." Carlisle showed up behind them with Esme, flashing a thick envelope in his hands.

I got up and nearly sprinted across the room to Carlisle; everyone moved out of the way. "What are you talking about?!" My voice trembled greatly. I snatched the envelope from Carlisle and took out the a paper along with photographs. I walked to my bed and emptied out the envelope with all the pictures flying on my bedsheet. I unfolded the peice of paper and began to read.

_Dear Edward,_

_We're all sorry to fool you like this, but today is a very special day! Yes, of course you've forgotten it- you forget it every year._

_Sometimes, we all just wonder what you keep thinking about in that mind of yours. (chuckles) Anyways, about the whole "tracker" thing... well, we heard you mumbling something about 'monsters, trackers, killers' in your dreams and we'd decided to shock you on that._

_Don't be angry now, Edward. It's your birthday and you've turned legal today! Enjoy all you want!_

_Oh, look at all the pictures your brother and sister collected for you. Great memories, there!_

_Love,_

_Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Bella._

I looked up at everyone staring at me, holding in their laughter. I crumpled the paper in my hands, angrily as everyone cheered "Happy Birthday!" This is so not a time for a joke. Especially not this kind- I probably nearly had a heart attack, just about now. Heck, I didn't care if it was my birthday; there was a reason I mumbled those words in my sleep every night, and why I'd always forget my birthday! It haunted me.

"Look at your face!" Emmett laughed, holding his stomach. He looked like a tomato just about now.

"Forgot again, eh, Edward?" Jasper lightly punched my arm.

"Happy birthday, dear." Esme said inviting me in a warm hug. It was so something I needed right now- badly, urgently, _desperately_.

"How is it that you always seem to forget your birthday and remember everyone else's, son?" Carlisle asked, looking at me serenly. "This is supposed to be the most special day of every year."

I chuckled like a psychopath. "Like I had the chance to be granted happiness." I looked at my ceiling, remembeing the bittersweet memories I'd shared with my family- they'd always been there for me, but I was never. Remembering birthdays was nothing; I didn't even participate in the, but simply wished and handed my gift every year. That's not called bonding with anyone. It's called insensitivity to others feelings. Hah.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Carlisle yelled angrily. "Don't you _ever_ say that again! It's bad enough you ruin your every day, but do not ruin this one! We all know you're hiding a secret and we respect you, by not asking. But don't think we don't know something isn't right with you!" I looked at Esme squeeze Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle nodded stiffly once, frowning.

"I'm sorry, dad." I whispered. "I can't take it anymore." With that I gave up.

"What are you talking about, dude? We were just messing with the whole tracker crap, cause you have nightmares every night and mumble- sometimes yell- about tracker and stuff." Emmett said.

I looked up at him sadly. "You want to know the truth? Then listen..." I said. Remembering how it all started, I began to explain the first day... I could still picture it in my head whilst I explained the scene.

_It was freshman year in Forks High, and just a month or so had gone by. I was staying after school for basketball practice but it had been cancelled. I was the only one in my family who was on the basketball team. Everyone had gone home and I decided to walk back- not wanting to bother anyone. Besides, I liked the fresh air and needed some, anyways._

_I was just near Bella's house when I saw something flash before my eyes. I turned around to see what it was, but nobody stood before me. I was hit by a log or something heavy on the back of my head and fell to the floor. Everything was spinning and the last thing I saw was- well actually heard- were footsteps._

_When I woke, I was in a very dark room. It almost seemed like a creepy basement in horror movies. "Where am I?!" I yelled. Obviously I wasn't there alone. This was merely a kidnapping. I heard footsteps again, followed by a gunshot. I looked around the room; nothing. I wasn't tied up or anything, but I was just in a very dark room, not knowing whether it was known to be a dungen and what not. Some kind of hell!_

_"Sit down, child!" I heard a voice command. I was alerted. Why'd they take me? What had I done, anyways? Oh... probably money? Low-life losers. "Do you want to live?" The unknown voice asked._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" I replied. I wasn't afraid to die. Honestly, I was probably happy it was me who was in this situation than anyone else... especially the ones I loved. The unknown voice cackled evilly._

_"My boy, I shall tell you everything! I see you aren't afraid of death, yes?"_

_"Yes!" I said confidentally, yet bitterly._

_"You're the one!" The voice echoed throughout the room. I'm the one? What was he talking about! "You shall know that you may be in no contact with any ladies after this, my boy!"_

_"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you!" I yelled in the darkness. Clearly, this was either a nightmare or I was going crazy!_

_"I won't tell you why, but I will only tell you what you much do!" It screamed. "Now you much listen carefully!" It was a warning._

_"Who are you?!" I screamed again. My knees hit the floor- what the heck?!_

_"You much obey me in everything I tell you to do! If you do not; you shall be the criminal of killing innocent ladies in this town. Young or old, I can set it up as if you'd commited their murders." Plural. Was this man like a serial killer or something? "You will not know why I'm doing this, nor will you tell anyone. I will be watching you every minute of every day. You shall only be free on the day my breath stops. Unless you're taken over by yet another one." It laughed like a maniac._

_"Don't ask questions, son! Just do as I command! Now; you shall not be in contact with any ladies whatsoever. Your family is exceptional, but not your friends. In time you will know why I did this. No one is to hear about it! I have all your contact information and you will be warned if you break the rules. You must not try to escape this town or you will deal with the consequences!"_

_Like as if I'd be agreeing to this craziness. "No. What will you do if I don't do as you command?" I said in an annoyed voice. This guy was out of his mind! Criminal I tell you, Criminal! A bright light suddenly flash in front of me, flashing pictures of unknown girls- just in their teens as I was- being killed, murdured, raped and what not._

_"THAT!" the voice echoed. "And much worse if you don't co-operate!"_

_"Why me?!" I yelled. "Why am I being sucked into this damn hole!"_

_"You will find out in time, son! You must know this all relates to your family. There, enjoy figuring out that clue!" It laughed._

_"Why don't you just kill me and end it here?" I spat._

_"You will suffer!" It screeched. "This is your family's fault and you shall pay for their crimes!"_

_"We are not criminals! You're the criminal!" I snapped. The voice roared angrily, followed by many gunshots and more footsteps following. It threatened me with my family and friends' lives. I accepted the offer; there was no way I'd be the death of them! I couldn't let that happen- no! Besides, how bad could this be? It's not like it'll take "sooo long" probably just months or something maybe, before the police found out about this criminal living in Forks. I accepted the offer, thinking it was probably a prank, and even if it was real; it wouldn't last for too long. Besides, I don't think a prank would be this serious... this was obviously a planning and I was picked as "his slave" or something._

_I assured myself it'd be over before I would know it and he had nothing on me. Nothing at all. So I accepted and he'd repeated the bull about "saving all the women in Forks." He dropped me back to the school and commanded me to lie about having basketball practice and call Carlisle to pick me up. Act as if nothing happened for tonight, take in my last happy moments and starting tomorrow I would be hating everyone; apparently living the life of the most hated person in Forks? This was far too dramatic to last... and it didn't make any sense anyways. Pfft!_

"But I was so wrong." I concluded. "It worsened. When I disobeyed, many disappeared. You remember those disapearrences in the past three years, right? At least you, Bella. You're the chief's daughter." I looked at everyone staring at me with wide eyes, like they'd just seen a ghost float across the room. The silence was unbearable, the only noise that now sounded was the annoying buzzing of my cell phone. Ugh.

"Someone take it. I can't bare to look at another threatening text message." I sighed. This was it; I was giving up. Jasper- who stood the closest to me- took the cell phone from my hand and read the text out loud.

"It says: Last warning, but there are consequences to this. Everyone in the room that knows is now involved. Say bye to your girls, men." Jasper announced.

**Hm... well, I'm hoping this was a little better than all those other horrible chapters ;) Thanks for the support!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What does he mean 'say goodbye to the laides' that's bull!" Emmett huffed.

"It's what I thought three years ago, too, Em. Look where it's gotten me- a life of hell! Every night I have a nightmare about this crap!" I scoffed.

"I'm sorry, man." Jasper said sympathetically.

I nodded. "It's not like it can be undone, Jazz. Don't worry about it. But, we need to defeat them, though." I reasoned.

"Them?!" Bella screeched. I looked up at her horrified face. I nodded stiffly.

"I don't know how many there are. But, it's not just one person. And I don't know why they are doing this. But... the did text me saying to figure it out. The first clue was you, Carlisle." I shifted my gaze to him. Carlisle's brows furrowed. "It said my first clue was Carlisle's enemy."

"My enemy?" Carlisle wondered. "I don't recall a rival, do you, Esme?" Both Esme and Carlisle looked at each other. Esme just shrugged and Carlisle stared in the ceiling as if hoping the answer would've been written there.

"Try to remember, Carlisle. Anyone you disliked. Anyone at all. Anyone who hated _you_, maybe. Anyone from high school, from work, from anywhere. We can't live in this doom forever, Carlisle. This man is insane!" I replied.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "I remember one." He stated after minutes of thinking. "I don't remember his first name, but he was something 'Black.' We attended college together; yes, we were rivals. But I never detested him." He added. I widened my eyes as soon as I heard the name.

Black.

Jacob Black.

"Jacob Black." I whispered. "Why would he do this?"

"His... father? Maybe? Or... someone related? Oh, I just can't recall his first name!" Carlisle said, frustrated. My cellphone buzzed with another text message.

_You're close to figuring it out. Second Clue: Goodbye!_ It read. My brows furrowed. Goodbye?! "What is it?" Alice questioned.

"Second clue: Goodbye!" I answered. "I don't know what that means?"

"Goodbye?" Everyone asked in unison. I shrugged.

"Honestly," I began, "I don't care about clues. I'm worried what those monsters might do to the girls. Especially when he warned us just minutes ago. We need to protect you guys; Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Esme. You can't leave our sight for a minute."

"I second that!" Jasper commented. "We can't affor anything happen to you." He grabbed Alice by her waist and hugged her close. All the couples did the same, saying words of pleasure into each others ears, whereas Bella and I stood across from each other, simply gazing in each others eyes again. I saw hope, fear and love at the same time in Bella's eyes.

Without thinking, I slowly walked towards her, keeping my gaze fixed with hers and wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt absolutely right. Nothing was wrong about this for me. I felt protective of her; I always did. And after this, nothing could stop me from being away from my angel. Not even god, himself. She leaned her head in my chest and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall and stain my shirt- I couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, leaning into her hair. "I was an idiot."

"No." She whispered back, moving her hand from my chest to rest it on my shoulder; her eyes still closed.

"But I lied about hating you; I hated you most for the pas three years, Bella."

"Then what was the truth?" She asked, lifting her head off my chest to look at me through teary eyes.

"I love you." I whispered, wiping off her precious tears. "Always have. Always will."

She leaned back in my chest and closed her eyes again, "I love you, too." She whispered. "I only hated you because you hated me."

"I'm sorry." I kissed her hair, hugging her tighter. Nobody could steal this moment away from me. Though I was very aware of every pair of eyes on us right now; I couldn't care less. I loved Bella and I was glad that was out in the open, and it made me happy that she returned my love. I've never felt so happy in ages. Holding her like this, like she only belonged to me, was the most wonderful feeling I'd ever gotten in my life until now. The only one who believed my feelings for Bella in this family was Esme; she always saw right through me, though it was a challenge to keep the whole tracker thing from her. She'd always comfort me and make me believe Bella belonged to me, and only me. And now that was true. I wouldn't let anything get in our way- not until I take my last breath. I'll protect her for as long as I am capable of. I vowed myself that.

I hadn't realized how long we'd been standing like that; but I noticed Bella drift off to sleep, and I was glad she did. The least thing I wanted her right now was to stress herself with this nonsense. I slowly turned around with her still sleeping in my arms and looked at everyone staring at us in awe.I saw Jasper give me a thumbs-up and Alice just stared at us teary-eyed, whereas Emmett grinned widely at us and Rose just hugged Emmett from the side, staring at us like we were 'the cutest thing'. Carlisle and Esme held hands and smiled at us sweetly. Carlisle nodded at me, aprooving our relationship- I could see that in his eyes.

We all decided to let Bella sleep in my lap and everyone would stay in my room all night. It was as if we were to take our last memories of each other together; but this was not the end. I wouldn't let it be- not after we all were united like this; especially Bella and I. We sat with our partners beside each other or in their lap's as Bella and I sat. We decided we wouldn't talk about anything related to the tracker- at least not for tonight. As the night went on, we sat across from each other, in a semi-circle playing games and chatting, basically doing anything to lighten the mood. Since the skies were grey and black outside, it made it even more depressing to sit here like that. But the starts appeared followed by the moon which shined brightly through my window.

And as the night went on, everyone drifted off to sleep at an unknown hour. I laid down on the floor with Bella in my arms- I wouldn't let her go anywhere. Though I may be asleep, I won't let her escape my arms. I felt so relieved now that everything was out in the open. The worry stayed about protecting our loved ones, yes, but the burden on my shoulders was greatly lifted away- and I couldn't be happier. At least right now. Even though we all may only have a few short happy moments these days, I will make sure we all make it through this bad time and find our happiness again- a place where we all belong; together. And it will happen. I don't know how, I don't know when, but it will. I'll make sure it would.

**Sorry for the delay guys.. I promise it'll be better written next time.. Or we can hope :) Thanks for the comments!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

_Run. Run. Run. "You can do it, Bella!" Edward's voice echoed in the dark forest. I was sprinting as fast as I could, hardly able to feel my legs. Although considering such a klutz I am; it was shocking that I hadn't fallen once yet. "Don't give up! Please, Bella!" I heard him again._

_"Edward!" I called. I knew he was there, but where was he? I knew I was running, of course, but where to? It was too dark for any human to see anything in. Maybe animals, yes, but me? No. I heard the twigs snap beneath me as I ran over them, but I still didn't know why I was running. I was in a forest, but was it Forks? It was dark; but how did I know I wasn't just blindfolded? __"Bella, keep running straight! Don't lose track." Edward replied. He sounded extremely close, yet loud. This was utterly absurd. "You're almost there!"_

_"Where?" I asked, still sprinting as fast as possible. "Oh!" I gasped as my knees harshly hit the floor; twigs cracked beneath me._

_"No!" Edward roared. "Bella!"_

_I won't fail. I won't fail. Whatever this was, I had to win. I just had to. It felt like not only mine, but Edward's and god knows whom else's life was on stake; and I was the one who could set them free. I got to my feet quickly and picked up my pace from where I had left. I ran faster each time I heard Edward's encouraging, yet warning words echo._

_I saw it. A bright light not to far away from me. I saw a figure stand in the middle of the light, with his arms stretched forward. It was Edward._

_"Come on, Bella. Just a little more." He begged. My body began to quiver greatly. I felt a pair of hands squeeze my shoulder. I gasped aloud._

Pitch black snapped over my eyes for a quick second before Edward's beautiful face was inches before mine, his expression unreadable. "Bella? Are you okay?" He whispered.

I nodded almost too quickly. "What... What time is it?" I asked breathlessly.

"Did you have a nightmare, Bella?"

"Yes." I admitted foolishly, biting on my bottom lip.

"It's six-fifteen a.m." He replied my question. "No one's awake yet."

I nodded again, not knowing how to continue the conversation yet. My head was woozy from the weird dream I'd had. "Do you want to get ready? Alice will be up soon, too."

"I-I'll go in a minute. I actually wanted to ask you something."

He nodded. "Go ahead."

I bit my lip. This was going to be foolish, but I needed an answer. "So... after last night, does it mean... does it mean that we're, you know, a couple now?" I sounded like such a clown. How embarassing! Gah, Bella!

Edward chuckled taking my hand in his. "Silly, Bella. If you want us to be, I'm more than willing."

I squeezed his hand. "Then let's. We don't have to hide anymore, Edward. _You_ don't have to hide anymore."

He smiled at me crookedly; my heart skipped a beat. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me on his lap. "I love you." He murmured in my ear. "As I love you." I murmured back. His lips found my temple as he tightened his grip on me. I sighed leaning my weight on him, wanting this moment never to be over.

Sadly, fate did not agree. I jumped in his lap on hearing his loud alarm fill the room. Alice's head jerked up, she gasped aloud. "What the hell, Edward." She murmured sleepily. "What time is it?"

Edward chuckled. "It's six-thirty, Alice." He replied.

"What? I wake up at seven!" She huffed. "I'm going back to sleep. So wake me up, okay? Please?"

"Sure." Edward replied as she laid back down beside Jasper and snuggled in closer to him.

"I'll go get dressed." I informed, getting to my feet.

"I'll get your sleepover bag." He stood up after me and walked out of his room. Edward got me my bag and I took a quick shower in his room. By the time I got ready, everyone was awake and having breakfast, though Edward still stayed in the room.

"How long did I take?" I asked sheepishly.

"Just around ten to fifteen minutes. Everyone decided to wake up. Alice is still getting ready and so is Rose, but everyone else is downstairs. I couldn't leave you alone." He smiled shyly.

I returned his smile. "You got ready already?" I eyed his new clothes and wet hair.

"Yeah. Emmett took over." We both couldn't help but chuckle at the line. As if it were to be a duty to watch over us. Silly, Edward.

"Shall we?" He asked stretching his hand towards me, gesturing us to go downstairs with the other stretched out toward the door.

"We shall." I said in a movie-like peppy voice, placing my hand in his. Our fingers locked together as we walked down the stairs.

Everyone had breakfast before leaving for school and such. Of course, Emmett was the one to tease Edward and I about us being together now- he'd always been looking forward to doing that. But I loved him; he was the best brother anyone could ever ask for, and of course not to forget Jasper. I already considered them my family. All of them.

We reached Forks High shortly and walked to our first classes. Edward and I had English so we walked together. And of course, all eyes were on us as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist while we walked. Many gawked at us. I hated the attention.

We took our seats when we reached English. But I had to be seated with Jim instead. He'd given me the most disgusting look ever, as if I looked like a dead mutt on the corner of the road, just lying there to rott. I shuddered at the image I imagined whilst I thought that. Disturbing, indeed.

I'd forgotten all about the filming of the project we'd gotten. Whatever happened last night had completely erased my memory of anything that occured so far in my life. It was insane, but special at the same time. As soon as Banner announced us to get together with our partners, without a thought I quickly walked towards Edward. Jim followed us slowly, I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked towards him. I didn't hate him, no, but he was acting so... different today. He wasn't himself. What was with him?

"Do you want to start filming? It's due next week." Edward said as Jim approached us.

"Yeah, we should, I guess." Jim said carelessly. Edward grabbed my hand and led the way to the forest. We stayed near the school, of course, after yesterday there was no way Edward would let me out of his sight. Especially in the forest. Jim followed silently without uttering the word the whole way. Apparently we were filming this for majority of the day, Mr. Banner had asked permission from other teachers for us to be excused at least for today. We would have to film on our own time after tomorrow.

We took out our scripts and began to memorize as many likes as we could. The first scene starred Edward and I; Gabriel and Mark. Jim was in charge of filming the scene. We would alternate every scene, of course. Edward and I sat in the woods as said in the description of the scripts. Acting was not me at all, but this _was_ the biggest project of the year.

"Okay. 1. 2. 3. Action!" Jim yelled, positioning the camera in his hands. He, too, sat on the ground opposing us.

"Why can't you tell me?" I said angrily, as said in the script. It was tough to do that with Edward now that our feelings were out in the open and we weren't foe's any longer.

Edward looked intimidating. "I can't!" He hissed his dialogues. My eyes widened at how real he made the scene look.

"Why not?" I tried to stay in character, but his look was blanking my mind. Silly Edward.

"You just can't know."

"I demand to know, Edward." I huffed. It was a challenge for me to control my laughter and not let it affect my annoyed facial expressions from the script, but Edward acted greatly, it all felt beyond real. This project would be great, I'm sure.

We continued to shoot random scenes till lunch. We'd done pretty good- half of the script was already filmed, though we'd stopped just where the conflict occurred. Almost like a cliffhanger. The three of us walked back to Banner's class to return the equipment. Edward walked to Mr. Banner since he had most of it. That left Jim and I. Awkward. Unwanted. Unnecessary.

"So you and Cullen, huh?" He said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah." I replied carelessly.

"Why him? You hated him until yesterday. What happened now?" He spat.

"It's my personal life, Jim." I ignored his attitude. I know it was hard for him right now, and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it; It'd hurt him more, which would hurt me back. I didn't want that. Not for me, and especially not for him.

"So, what, now you're just going to butt me out of your life, permanently? I asked you out; you reject me. I pull a prank on you; you date Cullen and forget me?" He scoffed.

"I didn't butt you out, Jim!" I argued. This was ridiculous!

"You're doing that right now. I know you going out with Cullen is just something to get back at me, but don't you think that's just fucking crazy? What are you trying to prove, Bella?" He snapped.

I was about to snap back but Edward came in our way. "Get lost, Thompson!" Edward warned.

"Oh, you can stop that little act of yours, you hypocrites!"

"I don't care if anyone believes us or not; but you come anywhere near Bella again, you'll deal with me." The threat was clear in Edward's voice. I heard Jim grunt loudly and the last thing I remembered was Edward's head bumping into mine, and literally pushing me to the floor. Edward fell beside me, growling. I looked up at Jim smirking wildly at us.

"Guys!" Banner yelled. He stood at the door glaring at us angrily. Jim's expression turned confiding. "What is going on?" Banner's eyes flickered from Edward and I towards Jim.

**Yep! Had another writers block there. Hope you still liked it though! Thanks for all the support! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr. Cullen, please visit the nurse. Ms. Swan, please accompany him." Banner commanded. Edward and I got off the floor and started towards the doors. As I passed by, I made sure I shot Jim a death glare, and I'm sure Edward did the same. "And you, Mr. Thompson, we are going to have a little chat. Step inside." Banner added. I glanced over at Edward cupping his nose with a little red pouring down from between his hands. I held his arm as we walked outside the building.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I whispered. It was obvious this was my fault.

"No, Bella. Don't blame yourself. It's no one's fault. Jim is just an idiot." Edward replied. Anger was clear in his voice as it showed in his eyes as well.

"But it is. Don't you see? If I hadn't said no to Jim, you wouldn't be in this state right now. Oh god, Edward. He-" Edward cut me off.

"Don't be stupid, Bella. I'm fine! This is nothing compared to what I've been through... just... leave me alone." With that he stomped away to the nurse's office, leaving me standined in the middle of the street... alone. I'd never seen him like this before; except for when he faked hating me. But it was different this time, and I _would_ get to the bottom of it.

"Bells?" A husky voice called. I turned around to see Emmett walking towards me, actually running. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he approached me.

"Oh, I, uh... nothing. I was just coming in the caff to you guys." I lied.

"Okay, let's go." He bought it?! I'm the worst liar ever. Uhh...?

Regardless, I followed Emmett into the cafeteria and we approached our table. I took my seat.

"Hey, Bella. Where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Didn't you haven the whole morning with him?" Rose questioned.

"Don't lie, Bella." Jasper said a moment after.

"Jim hit him, his nose is bleeding. He's gone to the nurse's office." There. Is that enough?

"You didn't go with him?" Alice gave me a weird look.

"He wanted to go alone." It was the truth. He did want to go alone.

"That's... weird. Did he say he wanted to go alone?"

"Nope." I lied again.

"Oh, here he comes! Hey, Edward! Over here!" Emmett yelled across the cafeteria, waving. I turned around and saw him walking towards us; his nose had a little bandage over it and it seemed to be a little bruised. He approached us and sat beside me silently.

"How's the nose?" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett." I shook my head at him. Emmett sighed in agreement.

'It's fine. Nothing major, anyways." Edward scoffed.

"Dude, what's with you? Don't be so bitter." Jasper commented.

"I am not." Edward argued. "Look, I'm sorry. There's just a lot on my mind right now."

"Yeah, but doesn't mean you can take it out on us." Rose looked at him bitterly.

"Stop!" I interrupted. "Do you know how ridiculous all of you sound?"

"Bella," Edward grabbed my hand which was placed on top of the table. "Can I please talk to you?" I looked at him and nodded silently. He gave my hand a tight squeeze and whispered "Let's go." Before he pulled me from my chair and we stalked outside the cafeteria. He took me in the parking lot and we stood at the passenger door of his Volvo. I was leaning on it, whereas Edward put his hands on either side of my body and came closer. He bowed his head down, planting his hands firmly on my shoulders. He was frowning.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was being a jerk. I... I didn't mean it, I swear." He looked up at me then, meeting my eyes.

"It's okay, Edward. I understand." I said truthfully.

"But, still. If this happens again, just... promise me you'll tell me. Slap me if you want." I couldn't help but laugh at his reply. I could never picture myself slapping Edward, not even talking back to him like that. And he, himself, wants me to rant about his behaviour? Never.

He looked at me serenly. "I'm serious, Bella."

"Don't be." I said. "It was nothing, Edward. Really."

"Just promise me you will, Bella." He pressed.

"Okay, alright, I will." I gave in. I couldn't have him begging, now could I? He smiled my favorite crooked smile at me and grabbed me by my waist, inviting me in a warm hug. He whispered a "Thank you" in my ear, before kissing my hair and leaning his cheek on my head. I smiled to myself. I wouldn't want to spend any of my time without Edward. But, we were interrupted yet again. Emmett came laughing down the road and playfully punched Edward.

"You love birds!" he mocked. I tried to keep a serious face to show him how annoyed I was, but quickly failed when he made his not-so-sorry-pout face. Edward and I chuckled along with Emmett's booming laughter- which I was sure could be heard pretty clearly in the cafeteria. Besides, it wasn't that far away from the parking lot anyways. "Anyways, you guys," Emmett said seriously. "We all are going for dinner tonight, like a triple-date kind of thing. You guys in?"

"Yes." Edward replied.

"I think we all need it." I added. Emmett and Edward agreed. "Oh, and Bella?" Emmett said just before he stalked away. I looked at him thoughtfully. "Alice and Rose want to go shopping after. We're going too, of course. You guys can just do something else if you want. You know Alice. She'll get you clothes anyways." He ended with a hysterical laugh. I looked at Edward, asking him for the answer. He shook his head.

"Maybe some other time, Emmett. I want to show Bella something, if that's okay? You guys go ahead. But, _please_, be safe!" Edward replied.

Emmett nodded, grinning mischiveously. "You guys have fun. See ya at dinner." He winked at us before running back to the cafeteria.

"What do you have planned?" I asked Edward. He was grinning widely at me.

"Oh, something romantic." He replied, winking. I couldn't help but blush. Curse the stupid tracker that kept Edward away from me all these years; there was no one else I wanted to be with all these years. And there will be no one else I'll want to be with after. Edward was my life; everything I had after Charlie. He was a part of my family, and of course the rest of the Cullen's and Hale's were, too.

And now- even though I'm not too fond of surprises- I couldn't wait till after school.

Just two more hours.

Two. More. Hours. I can do it!

**Er, what do you think? Too cheesy? :P Thanks for the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

The two hours seemed like eternity to arrive... but it did. I rushed out of my last class, quickly approaching the parking lot to find Edward waiting for me already beside his Volvo. As I reached him he opened the passenger door for me. "Ready to go?" He whispered. His face just mere centimeters away from mine. I felt his warm breath hit my face and I inhaled deeply. "Mmhmm," I mumbled sheepishly. Edward chuckled looking at me in awe. He shut my door as I sat inside his Volvo and he, himself, walked over and took his position in the driver seat.

The ride was long, but I didn't mind it at all. Though I may be a bit nervous as to what was planned; I still loved that Edward was mine, finally. What calmed me most was the fact that Edward held my hand the whole way, squeezing it at times as if reassuring me there was nothing to be nervous about. He read me like an open book sometimes, whereas on other occasions he was merely confused about what I was thinking all the time. My mother, Renee, had always found me like a open book. She always saw right through me; there was no keeping from her. But Edward on the other hand, I liked the balance. I liked that sometimes he was unable to read me and others when I was clear as a glass.

I saw Edward glance at his wrist watch and steal a glance at me. He left my hand for a quick second and turned the radio on. I looked at him confused. He smiled at me in response adding a wink. A soft lullaby-like song filled the car, but it was finishing. I'd known the song but couldn't recall the name. It was something my mother used to listen to when she felt upset or uneasy. It was very calming.

Just a few seconds later the song ended and the radio station anchor began announcing the next. "The next song is dedicated to Bella with love, from Edward. Enjoy you guys!" I gasped. I looked at Edward smiling brightly, his eyes twinkling. He gave my hand a tight squeeze before intertwining our fingers together, rather than just placing his hand on top of mine. The song _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift filled my ears. It was one of my favorite songs and many of verses matched our situation. Supposing the lines, _"So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We came quiet 'cause we're dead it they knew, so close your eyes. Escape this town for a little while."_ Or the lines, _"This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby just say yes."_ And of course, the first and last line, _"Cause we were both young when i first saw you."_

I was speechless. No words could describe the love I felt for Edward at this very moment. But then again, this was not the only surprise I was yet to experience today. The car came to a stop by the lonely woods. I didn't know how far we'd come, but I was sure I'd noticed passing Edward's house. "We have to walk a little through the forest." Edward informed, unbuckling himself from the seat. Again, he got out and walked to my door. He opened it for me and stretched out a hand, smiling widely. I returned his smile placing my hand firmly in his.

He led the way, holding my hand tightly; our fingers knotted together. "It's not too far." He said as he took his other hand and placed it on my waist, bringing me in front of him. "I don't want you to walk behind me, Bella." He added, placing a kiss on my head. I nodded my head in agreement. I wouldn't have it any other way, either. Having Edward behind me made me feel safer than I'd ever be. Of course, I'd always be looking out for him, too, but it was nice to be returned that feeling. And especially Edward being the one to return it, made it much more distinct.

It wasn't a long walk, and I enjoyed it, really- especially having not to have fallen down once. "Do you see that?" Edward pointed north. I shifted my eyes from the east side to the north. It already seemed beautiful; it was a bright light- I bet the sun- shining in a circle amongst the trees. "That's where we're going." he added. I wanted to walk faster to what looked like bliss, but we walked at a normal pace. It would've been like suspence if this were to be horrendous; but I was just too anxious.

"Come," Edward said, stepping inside the bright area of the forest. He pulled me along and we finally approached our destination. It was bliss indeed._Our_ bliss. A place that was labelled to belong to us. I believed it was meant for us.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. Edward hugged me from the back, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"It's our meadow." He cooed in my ear. I giggled. "I come here when I'm upset or just because. It calms me down a lot."

"It really must. I can see why." I replied. I couldn't imagine any place to be more romantic and pleasant. Especially when it shined brightly, with the sun hitting this mere spot directly. It felt amazing! Not only the sun, but the emotions that occured as soon as I'd stepped inside. Calm, happy, ethereal, passion. Nothing could be more romantic than this. And even though the sunlight was blinding, I loved it.

I walked towards the center and closed my eyes, lifting my face towards the baking sun. I'd missed this back in Pheonix, it felt so good. Edward and I sat on the ground after a moment. His chest was supporting my back as I was sitting in his lap; my eyes closed. His hand was placed firmly on my stomach, with my own hand on top of his. Knowing if Alice would've been here, she would've thought this to be a 'Picture Perfect' moment. And I agreed, though I wasn't too fond of pictures.

After we'd soaked in as much sun we could, I opened my eyes to the dimmed light. Sunset was about to occur, but I never wanted this very moment to end. I sighed letting Edward know it was time for him to come back to reality as well. In response, he brushed my hair with his other hand and straightened our posture.

Edward stood up, pulling me along and spun me around to face him. He lifted my face with his fingers on my chin and our eyes locked together. Edward looked at me, grinning wickedly and stepped forward. My feet instantly began to move backwars as he came closer with each step. His grin grew wider with each baby step we took. His grin turned crooked then, making my breath hitch. Our movements came to a stop as my back met a tree trunk. Edward put his arms on either side of my body, blocking my escape. Trapped!

He leaned in, pressing his body to mine. "I just want to try one thing." He breathed this warm breath on my face. I felt my heart beat faster as he leaned his face closer to mine. He reached closer and gently pecked me on the lips. He brought his hand to caress my cheek and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. The kiss was hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, I then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made my love for him grow even more. I closed my eyes as our lips moved in synchronized order, knotting my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. I felt as if I were floating.

We pulled away after seconds for only the need to breathe. Both of our breathing was rapid and shallow. It was like a dream, the kiss. No, not only the kiss; but everything. The meadow, us together, the kiss, everything. It was like a puzzle had been finally completed; all the peices were put together, leaving no flaws at all. It was perfect.

"We better leave if we're going to make that dinner." Edward chuckled. We both noticed the rainbow-like colors fill the picture. Not all seven colors; but some. Orange, Yellow, a little hint of blue. This was the peaceful ending of our beautiful day. It seemed exactly like an artist would paint a picture, worth a million. But we lived it pricelessly, though it only felt like a dream.

**Alright, I'm not gonna lie... this chapter was semi hard to write! Writers block again? Somewhat. Hope you found it alright :) Thanks for all the support!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was over too soon, but we did have to leave. It would be dark out in no less than an hour, and it took us more time to get down here, I bet. Plus, if we were late for dinner; first, we'd have to live through Emmett's comments. and; two, Alice would totally freak! We walked through the forest as fast as we could and approached Edward's Volvo. I didn't let him be a gentleman this time; we were already getting late and I was sure we'd be murdured by Alice tonight... well not literally at least. I mentally chuckled at myself.

Edward's phone rang loud, making both of us jump. He reached in his pocket and handed the phone to me; I took it without complain. "Can you please answer it?" He asked, but I'd already beat him.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller's name.

"Bella? Where the hell are you guys?! The reservations are in an hour!" Alice screeched through the phone. Edward chuckled beside me, of course he could here her, too. Ah, well, that's Alice Cullen!

"Relax, Ali. We'll be there."

"Oh, don't Ali me, Bella. Seriously where are you?"

"We're coming home."

"How far?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Alice." I bit my lip.

"Get here fast! Edward knows where to meet at. You both come home and change. Bella your clothes are laid in my room, wear it! Edward's is in his room. See you guys soon! Don't you take long Isabella Marie Swan!" It was a warning.

I sighed. "Okay Alice. See you." I hung up before she could command us anything else. Edward chuckled beside me.

"I'd do the same." He murmured. I chuckled myself, of course _he'd_ do that. It was such an Edward thing to do to Alice. He always hung up on the little chatterbox.

-

Edward drove as fast as he could and luckily hadn't gotten in trouble by the time we reached his house. We nearly sprinted inside and into Edward's bedroom. I took the washroom to change and he was just... well, in his room.

"Bella, are you done?" He knocked on the door after a few minutes.

"Yes, are you?" I replied nervously.

"Yes." He replied. I opened the door, biting my lip. Edward stood there in silence, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Wow." He finally breathed. "Bella... you look, absolutely stunning." I smiled in response as he pulled me towards him, grabbing me by my waist.

"You look quite handsome, yourself." I commented.

We reached the resturant in about twenty minutes or so, ignoring all the calls from Alice. Angry calls, no doubt. We walked inside and were led to our table quietly and Edward and I took our seats. "You're late!" Alice hissed.

"Yeah, what were you guys doing?" Emmett boomed. "OW! Edward, don't play footsies with me!" I held in a laugh.

"I had taken Bella somewhere and we lost track of time, no big deal." Edward said simply.

"And where exactly did you go that it took you nearly two hours to get here?" Alice questioned.

"Alice, we're here. Can we just be excused this time? I'm starving." I spoke before Edward had the chance to.

"Fine!" she huffed. I mouthed a 'thank you' to her and along came our menu's. We all talked till we were done with our dinner. Emmett was usual with his teasing, but I decided to ignore him and let Edward handle the situation; which didn't happen because... well, it's Emmett. Everyone took Emmett's Jeep but since Edward and I were late, we had the benefits of taking the ride back home in his car. Since I was staying with the Cullen's for a month- since Charlie was out of town- I'd be seeing Edward a _lot_, which was always good... now.

It was around eleven-thirty when we arrived home. Carlisle and Esme had left a note for us on the kitchen table saying they were asleep. Everyone headed off to their rooms as did Edward and I. We took our turns getting changed into our comforatble pajama's. He patted the empty space beside him on his bed, once I'd gotten out of my quick shower. I crawled in beside him and snuggled in his chest, letting my damp hair stain his shoulders and perhaps his chest as well.

He kissed my hair and wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe and wanted. I loved the feeling of Edward holding me so securely; there was no one else I'd want to share these moments with. Though I didn't want to think about it, my mind trailed off to the tracker. Why hadn't he done anything yet? He warned us about "the girls" in which case, either Alice, Rosalie, Emse or I would be endangered. Or all, who knew?

The stories that we've heard from Edward all indicate he keeps a watch on us twenty-four-seven, and once Edward makes a "mistake" he always strikes soon, but there was no sign of anything happening to us. I was relieved, yes, but anxious as well. This could only mean two things:

a) He'd left us alone.

or b) He'd strike. He'd strike so bad, it'd be a matter of life or death.

I was sure of it. There could be no other reason, except the police magically catching him after so many years. If Edward didn't even know where he lived or where the messages and calls were coming from, how in the world could the Police track him? Whenever Edward recieved a call or message, it would always show as an "Unknown Number" or "Unknown Caller" Then how could the police track that? They couldn't, even if they knew there was someone blackmailing Edward. Heck, who knows? He might even be blackmailing other students, maybe parents, too. Sickening!

"Sleep, Bella." Edward murmured in my ear, bringing me back to reality. My response was an unexpected yawn. I nodded into his chest and closed my eyes; soon faced by darkness as he began to hum something. It sounded like a lullaby. A very bittersweet lullaby. I felt my cheeks squeeze, realizing I'd put on a smile on my face. That was all I remembered before darkness took over me completely.

**Blah.. sorry for the small chapter. Extremely sorry for such a late update! Hope it was alright. :) Thanks for the comments!**


	14. Pleading For Your Forgiveness

**Hey everyone!**

**I understand that you all have FULL RIGHT to be extremely angry with me!**

**I've been gone for a whole year! :(**

**Believe it or not, I fee extremely bad! I'm a horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE author! You all must understand that I truly am really angry with myself. And, I deserve all the hate mail that I recieve almost every week, since last year.. Till now! I'm EXTREMELY sorry, guys! I didn't mean to dissapoint everyone like this!**

**This goes for all FOUR of my stories.**

**I haven't abandoned either of my stories... I just got extremely busy with a new marriage, college, taking care of home and stuff...**

**I hope you guys can forgive my soul, just this once! Please, please?**

**I'm willing to continue... That is, if you all still want me to! I haven't forgotten anything about the projects (stories) that I've posted here. And I do want to finish them, if it's the last thing I do. I hate to start something and leave without notice. I'm not like that.**

**Granted that yes, I could have dropped notes here and then to keep informing you guys that I haven't quit.. But I'm not mentioning EVERY circumstance I was in all year long. Believe me if you can, I don't lie. There were far too many things holding me down to even check my e-mail every week. Most of which filled my inbox with tons of hate mail for not continuing.**

**I won't mention any names... You all know who you are, and I deserve those words you said to me.**

**All I'm asking for is a second chance here to continue and finish what I began here in my little home of All-Human, awesome, Twilightness!**

**My eyes always remained open and every time I heard of anything Twilight-related, it haunted me to come back on this site and face my open-ended, still continuous stories. I did e-mail a LOT of you, though... I informed many that I was on hiatus whenever I had the time to write (Which was very little time, else I would have informed you all by a previous Author's note!).**

**Guys... There are simply too many words and thoughts lingering my mind and I'm mentally cursing myself ever since I've disappeared. I'll stop now, and let you all comment on my punishment and/or forgiveness.**

**If you all can find in yourself to forgive me.. I'll continue.**

**If you don't want me to.. I won't.**

**Please, let me know...**

**I'm SO sorry!**

**Love you guys, forever and always...**

**-EdwardCullenIsMyLove.**


End file.
